7 Years of Halloween
by FallenStar22
Summary: Short drabbles from the point of view of Draco and Hermione on how they feel about each other on the day of Halloween, spanning over the 7 years they are at Hogwarts  and 19 years later
1. First Year

**AN: I just a little idea for a Dramione Halloween fic and made sure I actually wrote it this time! There are going to be eight chapters following each of the years at Hogwarts and 19 years later, set on Halloween, with little drabbles from the point of view of Hermione and Draco. Enjoy!**

Halloween, 31st October - First Year

- 

Hermione _(After Charms)_

Charms was very interesting today, I was the only one who managed the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell, all my extra reading must have paid off. I really need to ask Professor Flitwick if I'm doing my flick exactly right.

Ronald was being absolutely insufferable, just because I like to read up on things beforehand doesn't mean I'm a stuck up swot. He should learn some manners.

There was another good thing about learning the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell today. Malfoy. Proving him wrong I mean. Showing him that mudbloods can be magical, and even perform spells better than purebloods. Well I only managed to test my theory on pureblood Gryffindors (Ronald). It would be interesting to test it on Slytherins. Draco Malfoy in particular, he would be an interesting specimen to compare...

- 

Draco _(After the feast)_

I can't believe we were forced to miss the feast all because of a troll. Everyone in this school is not worthy to be here if they are scared of a silly troll. Quirrell is atrocious; who hires a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who faints at the sight of a troll? My father must hear about this. 

And that Granger girl, crying her eyes out with her bushy hair and sticky out teeth. It's no wonder no one likes her, she's so hideous. I bet the only reason they've allowed someone with her blood to stay in the school is because Dumbledore likes mudbloods. Stupid prejudice fool. Someone needs to teach him a lesson- have you heard the rumours going around? That Granger and her sad excuse for friends, the famous Potter and that excuse of a wizard Weasley, managed to beat that troll on their own! It's a load of codswallop obviously, there's no way three kids could be a fully grown troll on their own, except if you're Draco Malfoy I suppose.


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer: Forgot to add this last time but I certainly don't own anything!**

Halloween, 31st October – Second Year

- 

Draco _(After the feast)_

"Enemies of heir, beware" – Granger's got it in for her for sure. There's no way this 'heir' could see her blood as pure. If I'm lucky she'll be dead before the end of the year. Father let on to something this summer: he said another filthy mudblood would die this year, just as one did fifty years ago when he was at school. So I'm just hoping it's Granger, that'll get that annoying know it all out of the way. Then I'll be the top in the year and Father won't beat me for allowing a mudblood to come first. It's only because she's a Gryffindor and the old fool loves her.

I asked Father for a Nimbus Two Thousand and One during the summer but he simply glared at me and icily mentioned that he'll only get me one when I've proven my worth. So technically, now that I've got one I must have proven my worth by beating Granger. That thought almost feels as good as flying on a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, nothing beats the feeling of flying. Especially the speed, the look on those Gryffindors' faces- oh wait, I flew too fast to see it. But I bet it was jealousy, because after all, who wouldn't be jealous of me?

Hermione _(After the feast)_

Right, whenever I don't understand something the best way to figure it out is to write down everything I know in a logical order. Harry heard a voice seemingly coming from the wall near the dungeons that nobody else could hear. Harry following the voice led us to Mrs Norris who was petrified (frozen in a still state but is not dead) hanging on a light bracket above a puddle of water. Everyone was at the Halloween feast so it can't have been any of the students or professors. All the ghosts and Peeves were at Sir Nick's Deathday party so it couldn't have been any of them, and besides, Dumbledore said it was caused by dark magic and none of the ghost can perform magic anyway. The library probably has a book that will have information on it; there is no place in the world like the Hogwarts library.

And I've definitely heard of the Chamber of Secrets somewhere, I wonder why it sounds familiar? I must have read it in a book somewhere; if the chamber is in Hogwarts then the most likely book for it to be in is _Hogwarts: A History. _If only I hadn't left my copy at home this year.

I might have to ask a professor if they know the story, I don't think any of the older students will know. The only person who looked like they might know something was Draco Malfoy. His face lit up when he saw Mrs Norris like mine did when I first walked into Flourish and Blotts. Usually I wouldn't feel sorry for Flich's accomplice, but whatever foul thing did this obviously has a plan to do this to others. It was repulsive to see that smirk forming on his face, as if his master plan was finally working. He must know something about the Chamber of Secrets, he must. And what did he mean about mudbloods being next? Surely whatever did this wouldn't target people purely because of their blood status, they must have angered this 'heir somehow. Even if it does, Malfoy knows more than I do about it, and I'm not sure that's a good thing.


	3. Third Year

**AN: Uh sorry, I kind of forgot how much work I had when I said how often I'd be updating. Someone pointed out to me that Hermione and Draco seem to be very aware of each other – yes, this is about what they think of each other, and besides it wouldn't be Dramione if they didn't! So hope you don't mind that. As usual, I don't own anything!**

Halloween, 31st October - Third Year

- 

Draco _(Hogsmeade)_

First Hogsmeade trip and this day has only got better by seeing that saint Potter isn't coming to pollute Hogsmeade with his presence. Probably too scared to face the Dementors, of course that's another thing I'm better than him at. Shame Weasel had to come, seeing him fawn over sweets at Honeydukes was pathetic. Mother and Father have bought sweets for me thousands of times from here. Granger gets let off I suppose seeing as she has no magical heritage to speak of. No muggle sweets can compare with those from the magical world, us wizards are infinitely superior.

And the way her face lit up when she first had a sip of Butterbeer, it was like mine the first time I had it too. That warm feeling that tingles all the way down to your fingers and toes, even if you are already at a comfortable temperature thanks to the charms Father has placed on all the rooms in the Manor. It fills you with a feeling you didn't even know you had.

Hermione _(sleeping in the Great Hall)_

Something about the being in the Great Hall and knowing that Albus Dumbledore is out there keeping you safe, even with a mass murderer possibly hiding in the castle, is comforting. Even though we're all students here, I doubt Sirius Black could defeat all of us. But then again, he did manage to get into the castle somehow.

Some of the rumours that people have been saying are absolutely ridiculous. As if someone could just Apparate into Hogwarts, am I seriously the only person who has read _Hogwarts, A History_? We're not first years anymore, everyone else has had a least two years to read that book! I finished it in just over three weeks; honestly, how hard can it be to pick up a book? And flying into the castle? You don't even need to be a witch or a wizard to know how stupid that idea would be. It's not like we don't all have eyes of our own if the great Professor Dumbledore's protection spells fail to keep a mere broomstick out. But then if Dumbledore is not even sure how he got in then I have no clue as to how I can figure it out.

I wonder who the new portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady must be terrified to come near it any time soon. I don't blame her, I would be scared if Sirius Black came at me brandishing a knife; even someone like Malfoy would. Then again, it doesn't take much to scare Malfoy, he's all pride and no bravery. He's just a coward inside. A coward who just makes himself look bigger by putting down Harry. He's probably just as scared about Sirius Black as us.


	4. Fourth Year

**AN: Seven pieces of coursework later I'm back, sorry about the wait. I'm reluctant to make it OOC but it's harder to write things than I thought it would be. **

**Disclaimer: the wonderful JK Rowling owns all of course. **

Halloween, 31st October - Fourth Year

- 

Hermione _(After the feast)_

Of all the people it had to be Harry, of course it had to be Harry, he's the only one stupid enough to attract dangerous situations like that. How did he do it? I mean honestly, everyone saw what happened to Fred and George, there's no way Harry could have crossed that line. He did joke about wanting to do it, but then so did everyone else. It would certainly be something to be admired for. Look at the other competitors: Fleur makes every boy drool after her, Cedric certainly got a lot going for him and Krum is probably the most accomplished person here. There is something odd about his moody behaviour, it's almost as if he doesn't want to be here. The only person who could probably compete for grumpiness is Malfoy, and that's only because he's mad probably because Krum is stealing his fan base. They're as bad as each other when it comes to being miserable despite having all that they could possibly want.

Draco _(After the feast)_

Potter. Dumbledore's letting him participate in the Triwizard Tournament. My father will hear about this. How did that boy get past Dumbledore's age line? The Weasley twins' foolish plan didn't work, but then they were never the brightest. Potter isn't much cleverer than them, he must have had someone to help him. Maybe Granger, no, she's too good to do something like that. She would never go against what Dumbledore says, she practically worships him. She could probably get through it on all that extra reading she does though. And maybe do well in the competition itself if she got her head out of a book and looked at the real world.

Although, it would be me who would get chosen if we were old enough to take part. Granger's good, but I'm better. Better than Krum too, he isn't really as special as everyone made him out to be. Okay, so he's a good seeker, but I could probably be as good as him when I get to his age. Just because he's a famous Quidditch player doesn't give him the right to get any girl he wants, especially not Granger. She deserves someone a lot cleverer than him. Someone like me.


End file.
